


Negotiations

by centauri2002



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Post-Canon, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:38:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centauri2002/pseuds/centauri2002
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place some months after the end of Season 2, where Lexa and Clarke have been negotiating in secret. Basically, this is a PWP with a little bit of set-up and an added side of emotional exploration. Nothing too serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, as some of you may know, it's been quite a few years since I've written anything but this has been one of the few fandoms that I've really gotten into lately. Due to the events at the end of Season 2, I felt the urge to write. But, alas, that has little to do with plot and everything to do with smut.
> 
> Hopefully you will enjoy this and I do hope I'm not too rusty after so long.
> 
> Oh, and a little shout out to a certain forum (you ladies know who you are)!

_“The Skaikru grow too bold, too foolish. They must be reminded of their place.”_

 The words echoed in Lexa’s mind as her feet silently followed a familiar path through the tall, gnarled trees of her forest. Indra’s words had been angry, resolute, but Lexa could not find it within herself to argue with them. The Sky People had overstepped their bounds in recent months. 

  _“If we continue to let them do as they please…”_

 Indra’s words had trailed off at that point in their meeting but Lexa didn’t need her to continue. She knew. Not only would the Sky People’s acts become more brazen but she would be challenged by her own people. Lexa would be seen as weak. Her own behaviour had not helped matters, she realised. She had been lenient at first, her remorse over her actions at the mountain tempering her commands. 

 After their victory at Mount Weather, the Sky People had returned to their camp and fallen silent for a time. Lexa had learned that Clarke had survived the encounter but had left her people to stray alone in the forest, to try and find her own way. And so she had ordered that Camp Jaha be left in peace. Her own people had feared the repercussions of Lexa’s decision at the mountain. They never voiced it but she knew. She could see it in their momentary glances and their hushed conversations. 

 But then the Sky People had returned to the mountain, had scavenged resources and decided for themselves that they deserved even more land around their small settlement. This had angered Indra and many of her clan but Lexa couldn’t find it in herself to mirror their feelings. Yes, it was disrespectful to not approach Heda to ask permission first, as this was her land, but didn’t they deserve this for all they had done, for all they had accomplished? Indra did not think so. 

 Lexa continued through the trees, deep shadows stretching out before her as she neared her destination. Twilight would soon come to an end and the forest would become infinitely more dangerous. Despite this knowledge, she paused to place her palm against the rough bark of an old tree, her tumultuous thoughts weighing heavily on her mind.

 At the time, Lexa had wondered if Clarke had had anything to do with the Sky People encroaching on her territory, if it had been a way to lure them into conflict and to exact revenge for the mountain. She had eventually dismissed that thought though. She knew Clarke was smarter than that. The blonde would not sacrifice the safety of her people for such a petty act. She had soon discovered it had been entirely the fault of the people themselves. They were bold, arrogant even, in the face of their victory and they felt wronged. Territory disputes soon turned into scuffles, which soon became skirmishes. People had been harmed on both sides and Lexa knew it was only a matter of time before there would be deaths.

 She frowned, her free hand instinctually drifting to the hilt of her sword. Blood would soon demand blood and there would be nothing she could do about it. Letting out a frustrated breath, she continued onwards, her gaze soon resting on the subtle break of shrubbery between the trees. It had been almost a week since she had last been here but it was a trek she had become accustomed to in the past months.

 She scanned the area swiftly, her senses bristling at any possible threat. Detecting none, she urged herself forwards, slipping between the slight gap in the foliage where she found a metal door embedded in the ground. The grass around it had been recently disturbed but she pulled the door open, unsheathing the knife at her belt as she did so. Her sword would not be much use in the narrow space beyond. She descended the stone steps and pulled the door closed behind her, ushering what little light had crept in from outside out of the passageway. 

 She allowed her eyes to adjust to the inky gloom of her new surroundings before moving on, listening carefully for any trace of movement in front of her. She soon rounded the familiar corner of the corridor and instantly spotted a sliver of light from beneath a door she knew was situated twenty paces in front of her. She stopped in front of it, still cautious even though she was fairly certain what would await her on the other side of the door.

 Lexa drew in a single breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the room beyond. The stark contrast of the light inside forced her to blink several times before her gaze settled on the form of a woman, her back turned to Lexa as she regarded something on a wooden shelf that lined one wall. Pulling the door shut behind her, Lexa slipped her blade back into its sheath and released the breath.

 “Clarke.”

 The blonde turned, entirely unsurprised to see Lexa standing there. “You’re late,” she stated simply, her tone almost cold.

 Lexa didn’t respond to that and merely took two steps further into the room, her eyes sweeping once across the other woman’s features. She looked in good health and, as always, Lexa felt a swell of relief at that. 

 Moving to a table that acted as a centrepiece for the small room, Clarke fixed Lexa’s gaze with a disapproving look. “Two more of my men were hurt last night, Commander.”

 The use of the title would not normally irk her so, but coming from those lips, Lexa couldn’t help but feel a flicker of agitation. She pushed it down, knowing this is how their games worked and it would not be the last of them this night.

 “Five of your men strayed into my territory, _Chancellor_ ,” she replied coolly. 

 Lexa watched as Clarke’s jaw clenched once before she glanced away. “We need land to build farms on or we won’t be able to sustain ourselves.”

 Stepping up to the opposite side of the table from Clarke, Lexa laid a hand upon it and leaned forwards towards her slightly. “As always, your people can come to me with an offer.”

 Clarke’s eyes snapped back to Lexa’s face. “You know they would never—“ she cut herself off and let out a slow sigh.

 “I know,” Lexa murmured quietly. She could see that Clarke was tired from the way her shoulders slumped as she rested her weight on the palms of her hands against the table but she pressed on nonetheless. “But your people continue to disrespect mine through their intrusions. Do you expect us to stand by?”

 Fire flashed within Clarke’s eyes and Lexa knew what would come. “Disrespect!?” She rounded the table and halted just a foot away from the brunette. “That’s rich coming from you!”

 Lexa turned to face her, forcing her expression to remain its usual neutral self. Even after the months that had passed, Clarke had not been able to let go of her anger over what had happened at the mountain. At first it had been a raging inferno and, after some time and many conversations, it had dimmed but it had never fully extinguished. Lexa wondered if it was that singular force that fuelled the blonde in all that she did.

 “Dammit, Lexa, this can’t continue.” Clarke slammed her palm on the table to punctuate her words. 

 As she peered at the other woman, Lexa wondered if she was talking about the conflict between her people or… something else. A knot formed in her stomach as she edged her own fingers towards those of her companion. She paused before their fingertips met.

 “It will end in war,” she said softly.

 Clarke looked deeply into Lexa’s eyes, studying them for several long moments. “More people will get hurt. People will _die_.”

 Lexa nodded once, allowing herself to be drawn into the depth of those blue orbs. The longing flared up in the pit of her stomach, so familiar and yet so painful. Even with the serious tone of their conversation, she couldn’t help but let her mind drift to her own, selfish pleasures. For the umpteenth time, she asked herself why she continued to come here. Was it for the benefit of her people or was it for her own sake?

 “What do we do?” Clarke’s words were almost desperate.

 The weight of the words forced Lexa to drop her gaze to the table, to the small gap between their fingers. There would always be something between them, a wedge that would force them apart. If not their duty to their people, then it would be something else. They would always end up hurting one another. 

 The lightest of touches against her upper arm snapped her attention back to Clarke. Whilst their fingers remained at stale mate upon the tabletop, Clarke’s free hand now hovered above Lexa’s right arm, tempting her towards the contact she so desired. It was then that she realised she had let her thoughts invade her eyes, had let the blonde see what troubled her. Pride and irritation snapped her away from the other woman and she turned her back on her. 

 How many times had they done this? How many times had they stood motionless and uncertain within this forgotten bunker with only the tension between them as a barrier?

 “Lexa…” Clarke’s voice was small and unsure. Perhaps even sad.

 Lexa tilted her chin upwards, sliding her customary confidence uncomfortably into place. Yet, she still didn’t look at Clarke. “We must do what is best for our people,” she stated firmly. 

 There was silence from behind her and she was tempted to turn, to see what shifted behind the other woman’s eyes. But she did not. “And what is that?” 

 Clarke’s voice seemed even closer now, if that were possible, and she couldn’t stop the shiver that crept across her skin. A warmth between her shoulder blades forced her eyes shut for a moment before the hand there moved slowly downwards. Even through the clothing, she could feel the slightest movements of Clarke’s fingers. 

 “We…” Lexa swallowed awkwardly as Clarke’s hand came to a stop on her left hip. “We must stop fighting.” She drew in a breath to steady herself and her next words were adamant. “There must be no more needless death.”

 Lexa felt a tug on her hip and she didn’t resist as she was spun around to face Clarke. “I agree,” the blonde breathed as she leaned in, their chests touching.

 The brunette looked down into darkened blue eyes. Even though this had occurred several times, this very position in this very bunker, it never failed to steal the breath from her lungs. Clarke tilted her head back ever so slightly, their lips inches apart now. 

 “This must stop,” Clarke whispered before she pushed forwards, crushing her mouth against Lexa’s. 

 The soft warmth of Clarke’s lips sliding against her own forced all coherent thought from her previously conflicted mind and she tangled fingers through blonde strands as her other hand pulled roughly at the small of Clarke’s back. They hungrily kissed one another as their hips clashed, each trying to gain the advantage in their heated battle. 

 Letting out a groan, Lexa forced Clarke back against the table and gripped the nape of her neck tightly as she slipped her tongue between full, willing lips. A whimper escaped the blonde’s mouth as Lexa slid her tongue over the other woman’s, revelling in the heat there. The urgency swelling in the pit of her stomach, Lexa slipped both of her hands under Clarke’s jacket at the shoulders and pushed it off impatiently. It slid easily down the other girl’s arms and was soon discarded on the floor before Clarke grasped frantically at Lexa’s own jacket, fumbling with the clasps in her haste.

 Pulling away suddenly, Lexa dipped her head down to press her lips to Clarke’s neck and shrugged off her jacket, having forgone her armour as was usual for these rendezvous. She could hear the blonde’s puffs of breath as she slipped her hands under the hem of Clarke’s sleeveless top, tracing fingertips across the smooth skin of her stomach. She felt Clarke bury a hand into her braids at the back of her head and tug almost painfully at them but Lexa didn’t stop teasing and nipping at the skin beneath her lips. 

 Biting down suddenly on the curve of Clarke’s neck, which elicited a quiet yelp, she pushed her hands upwards and slipped the obstructing material over the blonde’s head, satisfied when it crumpled on the table behind her. Firm hands held Lexa’s face and guided her towards hungry lips. She greedily accepted the kiss and dipped her tongue into Clarke’s mouth, groaning appreciatively. 

 Clarke’s fingers scrambled at the hem of Lexa’s shirt, her nails scratching slightly at skin as she lifted the shirt swiftly upwards and over the brunette’s head. Lexa broke the kiss before pushing Clarke backwards further, sliding her onto the table so she was sitting on it, her legs parted and Lexa placed between them. 

 Now adept at managing such an infuriating device, Lexa swiftly unclipped Clarke’s bra and discarded it, ducking down to press her lips to the swell of a breast. The blonde tilted her head backwards and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s shoulders, pulling her in closer. Lexa’s lips trailed lower before closing around a pert nipple. She heard a gasp above her and she swirled her tongue around the bud, flicking it occasionally. Clarke’s hips bucked upwards with each lick. 

 “Fuck, Lexa,” she hissed.

 Lexa smirked against Clarke’s breast before nipping it gently. She heard a whimper and felt the blonde’s hips buck off the table. She brought her hands down to rest on Clarke’s waist and settled her there, receiving a satisfied groan in response. She slipped her fingertips into the waistband of Clarke’s trousers and flicked the fabric free of its button before sliding her finger down against the zip. It willingly gave her hand entry and she slipped it down, pressing her fingertips into short curls. 

 Clarke bucked her hips forwards, urging her onwards and pressing their bodies together. Hooking her fingers in the waistband of Clarke’s trousers, Lexa tugged downwards, causing the other woman to lift her hips, and allowing her to pull them free along with her boots. She tossed them aside before placing her palms on Clarke’s thighs and catching her gaze.

 Dark blue eyes stared back at her with hooded eyelids. Lexa’s breath caught in her throat as she pushed Clarke’s thighs apart, their gazes never breaking contact. Her thumbs made their way up Clarke’s legs, towards her centre, and she watched as Clarke’s nostrils flared quickly. She gripped the top of the blonde’s thighs, relishing in the reactions she caused. 

 Lexa drew small circles across the warm, sensitive skin beneath her thumbs and watched with interest at the way Clarke’s pupils dilated. The blonde let out a slow, steadying breath as her gaze dropped, quickly followed by her hands before she attempted to free Lexa of her belt and weapons. 

 As she placed the items beside them on the table, Clarke looked back up at Lexa, her eyes clearer than they had been moments before. “So, you’ll tell your people to stop the attacks?” 

 Lexa quirked an eyebrow. “Really? You want to discuss this now?” 

 A ghost of a smirk tugged at Clarke’s lips as she slid her hands over Lexa’s shoulders, pulling her closer. “We don’t have a lot of time.”

 Lexa grunted in agreement as she leaned in further, pressing light kisses along the blonde’s jawline. She felt practiced hands at the bindings around her chest and soon cool air against her back forced a shiver down her spine. She knew this was a bad idea, that her arousal and the dizzying combination of Clarke’s scent and the sensation of their bodies pressed together would not lead to the best decisions. But she couldn’t find it within herself to sacrifice this time with Clarke.

 Warm breath against her ear sent a spark of desire to the pit of her stomach. “You’ll tell them?” It sounded more like a command than a question, which only added to her growing arousal.

 Lexa merely hummed her acknowledgment as she slid her lips against Clarke’s neck once more. Fingernails lightly skimmed down Lexa’s back and she murmured in appreciation against the blonde’s shoulder before grazing her teeth across the skin there. She pulled back slightly as Clarke’s fingers tugged roughly at the lacing at the front of Lexa’s trousers. As the material loosened around her waist, she leaned forwards again, pressing her lips to Clarke’s.

 The kiss was deep, needy, and it took considerable effort to keep the cloudiness that threatened to consume her mind at bay. “You’ll tell yours?” she murmured against Clarke’s mouth.

 The tip of Clarke’s tongue flicked across Lexa’s lips. “Mm, I’ll try.”

 Lexa’s brow furrowed slightly as annoyance flared at the back of her mind. She grabbed the blonde by the lower back and roughly pulled her even closer, their bodies now pressed firmly together. “You will not try. You will make sure it’s done,” she growled.

 Clarke bit down suddenly on Lexa’s lower lip, eliciting a gasp of surprise and desire from her. “Yes, _Commander_.” She probably should have been outraged at the mocking lilt to Clarke’s words but she was far too distracted by the tongue that now slipped between her lips and pushed against her own.

 Clarke pushed a hand between their bodies, fingertips dipping below Lexa’s waistband and pressing firmly against her pubic bone, teasing her with the promise of what would come next. “We will…” Lexa rasped between kisses. “…Need to…” Another kiss. “…Arrange a formal agreement.”

 The blonde pushed her hand lower, torturously slow. “Time and place,” Clarke stated simply, her mouth more focused on other matters.

 Lexa let out a low moan as she felt fingertips curl around and slip between her lips, not quite applying the pressure she wanted. Her hips bucked forwards involuntarily at the contact and the answer she had been forming quickly evaporated. She tore her mouth away from Clarke’s and nuzzled into the crook of the blonde’s neck.

 “Time and place,” Clarke breathed huskily against Lexa’s ear, more forcefully this time. 

 Letting out a shaky breath against the other woman’s skin, Lexa attempted to clear her mind, which was becoming increasingly difficult with the light, deliberate touches against her clit. “Two days…” she growled, bucking her hips again in an attempt to increase the pressure. “TonDC.”

 A sudden, firm press against her clit caused her to flinch and whimper quietly. “No.” Clarke’s free hand cupped Lexa’s cheek and guided her head upwards so that their eyes could meet. “Neutral territory.”

 Lexa clenched her jaw as her hips continued to rock against Clarke’s hand, a tightness beginning to build in her gut. “It doesn’t exist…” she breathed, resisting the urge to lean in and silence the blonde with her lips.

 Clarke’s eyes narrowed slightly as she slipped her fingers down further, pausing as she spoke. “What do you mean?”

 The frustration and impatience growing within her, Lexa pushed her hand into Clarke’s underwear, holding back the groan at feeling how wet she was. “There’s only your territory and mine.”

 Lexa’s gaze flickered down and back up as Clarke’s tongue flicked out to moisten her lips, blue eyes disappearing momentarily behind long lashes. The brunette pushed a finger inside Clarke, any ideas about reciprocating the teasing long gone. “Border then,” Clarke groaned out, her voice breaking as Lexa slipped in and out of her slowly.

 Seemingly past the point of teasing, Clarke also thrust a finger into Lexa and she could feel her muscles tighten around her. She squeezed her eyes shut and rolled her hips, attempting to force a quick pace but Clarke infuriatingly refused to cooperate. She increased the speed of her own thrusts and slipped a second finger inside Clarke.

 The hand at Lexa’s cheek slid down to roughly grasp her chin, forcing her eyes open again. Clarke’s expression was an odd mix of expectant and aroused. Realising she hadn’t replied, she huffed out an annoyed, “And where exactly…” she groaned as Clarke added a second finger and pressed into her harder. “…Is the border now?”

 The grip tightened on her chin at the words and Lexa responded in kind, pressing her fingertips firmly against Clarke’s front wall with each thrust. The blonde’s head lolled backwards as she let out a delightful moan. Lexa took the opportunity to press her lips to the exposed flesh of Clarke’s throat, nipping gently as the hand fell from its place on her chin to grip Lexa’s behind. 

 Their negotiation having been forgotten, the pair ground against one another as their movements became more erratic, more needy. Lexa’s fingers slipped easily in and out of Clarke and she could feel the blonde edging towards her orgasm. As she increased the pace, she pressed her thumb to Clarke’s swollen clit, allowing the thrust of her hand to produce the necessary pressure so that Clarke was soon teetering on the edge. She knew that she too would soon come and it was becoming harder to control her movements.

 Fingertips pressed painfully into Lexa’s behind as Clarke choked out a strained groan, her muscles squeezing the brunette’s fingers as the orgasm ripped through her. Lexa bit down as Clarke reached her peak, eliciting another moan and causing the blonde’s fingers to thrust forcefully into her, the heel of her palm grinding against Lexa’s clit. She felt the muscles in the pit of her stomach clench as a surge of pleasure tore through her that stole her breath. She was vaguely aware of the sound of Clarke’s name on her lips, of the blonde’s haggard breaths above her, of the pounding of her own heart. 

 As the tension within her fell away and her senses returned to her, she let out a shaky breath and lifted her head to look at Clarke. Her face was flushed and her pupils still dilated. A small smile played on Clarke’s lips as she leaned forwards and pressed a lingering kiss to Lexa’s. A groan rumbled against her mouth as she pulled her fingers out of Clarke slowly, missing the heat around them almost instantly. 

 Lexa pulled back and inhaled abruptly as Clarke withdrew her own hand. She watched the journey of that hand as it moved to Clarke’s lips and two fingers slipped past them. A new surge of arousal hit Lexa as she watched Clarke’s tongue sweep across the fingers, slowly and deliberately. Lexa blinked several times as her gaze continued to follow the hand as it dropped to the table beside Clarke.

 When her eyes returned to Clarke’s face, she was smirking. “The old border then?”

 It took Lexa a few moments to figure out what exactly Clarke was talking about, but her desire-addled mind soon remembered that they had been in the middle of a conversation. An entirely inappropriate conversation for the situation, but a conversation nonetheless.

 Lexa straightened and adjusted her trousers, nimbly tying the laces again. “The _current_ border,” she corrected.

 One of Clarke’s eyebrows arched upwards. “Fine.”

 Lexa was surprised she didn’t receive any argument on that. “Bring no more than five with you. We don’t need any further tensions.”

 Clarke placed her hands on Lexa’s hips and urged her backwards before slipping off the table. “And weapons?”

 Lexa eyed the blonde thoughtfully for a moment. “I suppose it would be unrealistic to expect one another to appear unarmed.”

 Clarke merely offered her a wry smile before leaning forward to press her lips to Lexa’s again. She wrapped her arms around the brunette’s waist before resting her cheek against Lexa’s shoulder. “Do you think it will help at all?” The question was quiet, almost vulnerable. 

 Lexa didn’t hold back the sigh as she enveloped Clarke’s shoulders in a tight embrace. “I hope so. If we keep our people in line.” She knew it wouldn’t be as easy as that, of course. Her people may not agree with her decision and this could be the tipping point she had feared for months.

 Clarke pulled back then and there was an amused glint in her eye. “If I can keep you in line, I think I can manage my people.”

 Lexa huffed indignantly and released the blonde. She stooped down to pick up the discarded bindings before wrapping them around her torso. Clarke busied herself with redressing herself as well and soon they were both as clothed as they had been when they first entered the bunker. 

 She wished that they could simply sleep here, wrapped in one another’s arms. But it had always been this way. They would meet, indulge in their trysts, make important decisions about the fate of their people, and leave before the sun rose. She feared it would always be that way.

 She pressed her lips together firmly as her fingers traced the hilt of her sword. She debated saying something, finally speaking her mind, but something within her held her back. A part of her wished she could merely enjoy the physicality of their relationship and then return to her people, without the weight of the emotion that came with it. That would be easier. But, then, Lexa had never been one to choose an easy life.

 “Lexa?” came Clarke’s voice to her right.

 Lexa glanced at the blonde and she was sure that Clarke could see into her mind then. Her blue eyes were filled with concern and a hint of uncertainty. 

 Clarke stepped towards her and rested her palm on Lexa’s upper arm. “What’s wrong?”

 “Nothing,” Lexa said a little too quickly. She sighed. “Everything.”

 The blonde frowned. “Is it the agreement?”

 Lexa studied Clarke’s face for a moment, tempted to simply lie and deflect from what she was truly feeling. “No.” Clarke didn’t push her on it, instead she only brushed her fingertips soothingly up and down Lexa’s arm. “It’s us.”

 A mixture of emotions flickered across Clarke’s face and Lexa found them difficult to read. She knew she shouldn’t have said anything. She shook her head slightly and turned away but Clarke stepped around her, insisting on eye contact.

 “What about us?”

 She didn’t really know where to begin. There was such a torrent of emotion caged within her that she couldn’t even begin to understand it herself. So she merely said the first thing that formed in her mind. “We can’t keep doing this.”

 Clarke’s expression shifted again, this time hurt dominating over the others. “You mean meeting like this?” Lexa nodded. Clarke was silent for several long minutes and the brunette grew increasingly uncomfortable under her gaze. “I know…” Clarke finally said, her eyes betraying the sadness she felt.

 Lexa sighed at the tightness that clutched at her chest. “It’s too dangerous. If we are discovered, it would threaten everything we’re working towards.” 

 Clarke nodded, unable to muster any argument to that. She smiled sadly at Lexa before pulling the brunette into what could possibly be their final embrace. Lexa returned it, not caring that she clung desperately to the other woman, not caring that she was baring her weakness before the blonde. They shared a slow, sorrowful kiss before resting their foreheads against one another’s. Lexa closed her eyes and allowed herself to immerse herself in the feeling of having Clarke in her arms, in her scent, in the taste of her on her lips. 

 She wasn’t sure how long they stood there together but after some time, Clarke broke the silence. “I should go.”

 Lexa pulled back, the chill air of the bunker seeping into her clothing as they broke the embrace. She nodded once, unable to find the right words.

 Clarke moved towards the door, straightening her clothing before she pulled it open with a slight creak. She paused before stepping out and peered over her shoulder at Lexa. “You know…” Clarke hesitated and Lexa could see the indecision in her eyes. It was soon replaced with a firm determination. “…There are still some things I’m unsure about this meeting in two days.” 

 Lexa quirked an eyebrow.

 Clarke shrugged. “I’ll be here tomorrow night,” she stated simply, as though their previous conversation had never happened.

 Lexa almost let out a laugh but she held it back. “Tomorrow night then.”

 With that, Clarke disappeared into the passage and closed the door behind her. The heaviness in her chest had eased and she shook her head. They were playing a dangerous game, one that could cost them both their lives, and the fragile truce between their people. But Lexa just couldn’t find it within herself to give up the glimpse of happiness Clarke had brought to her life.  

 

 


End file.
